Miscellanées en tout genre
by Cailean Charmeleon
Summary: Il s'agit d'un recueil de drabbles, sans lien aucun entre eux, si ce n'est que leur publication trouve leur origine sur une page FB. 1. Hermione ; 2. Luna ; 3. Ginny/Drago ; 4. Rose/Scorpius ; 5. James/Sirius ; 6. Luna/Hermione ; 7. Drago/Harry ; 8. Teddy et Drago ; 9. Harry et Teddy ; 10. Hermione ; 11. Remus ; 12. Ginny/Pansy ; 13. Harry et Teddy.
1. Prélude

Bonjour à tous et à toutes !

Ceci n'est pas une fiction à proprement parler, mais que son nom l'indique, des miscellanées.

Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

Je viens un peu étaler mes connaissances. ahah

 _Littér._ Recueil d'écrits divers, littéraires ou scientifiques.  
(source : www . cnrtl . fr)

Autrement dit, il s'agit d'un recueil de textes. Mais le mot "miscellanées" était plus joli, je trouve. :p

Pourquoi ?

Parce que j'ai publié des textes très courts sur une page Facebook très chouette, qui s'appelle _Répertoire de Fanfictions d'Harry Potter_ , et je trouvais dommage de ne pas vous en faire profiter aussi. :p

A quoi vous attendre ici ?  
A tout...et à pas grand chose. C'est juste une série de textes très courts, inspirés d'un fanart. Pour les images en question, je vous réfère au site en question, ou plus facile, à ma page Facebook "Ewimonde93". Ils sont tous rassemblés dans un dossier au nom de "Miscellanées en tout genre."

N'hésitez quand même pas à me donner votre avis, on peut aussi discuter de nos visions des personnages, c'est très chouette les échanges !

Malheureusement, la rubrique de l'Arbre à textes de la page _Répertoire de Fanfictions d'Harry Potter_ s'est terminée au mois d'octobre 2016.  
Du coup, j'ai décidé de clôturer ce recueil, parce que le principe c'était quand même d'écrire sur base d'un fanart qui me "tapait dans l'œil". Je voulais en faire des défis successifs, et je ne suis pas sûre qu'en cherchant des images de moi-même, l'intérêt y sera toujours.

Cela dit j'ai une idée qui pourrait remplacer ce concept. Rendez-vous sur FB pour davantage d'informations !

Voici une petit récapitulatif de ce que vous pouvez trouver dans ce recueil :  
\- Un POV Hermione, basé sur un Fremione (Hogwarts time)  
\- Un POV Luna  
\- Un Drago/Ginny (Hogwarts time)  
\- Un Rose/Scorpius (Next Gen)  
\- Un James/Sirius (Marauders time)  
\- Un Luna/Hermione (Hogwarts time)  
\- Un Harry/Drago (Post Hogwarts)  
\- Un POV Ted, parlant de sa relation avec Drago  
\- Un POV Harry, parlant de Ted adolescent  
\- Un POV Hermione durant son enfance  
\- Un POV Remus sur sa condition de loup-garou  
\- Un Ginny/Pansy  
\- Un POV Harry, alors que Ted est bambin

Illustration : **Lindwa** (shutterstock)


	2. Hermione & Fred

Je vous présente mon tout premier texte court pour l'Arbre ! Il est fort court, vous verrez que mes textes s'allongent par la suite. :p

* * *

Des heures. Cela faisait des heures qu'elle se trouvait là, appuyée contre ce mur, dans ce couloir sombre. Ou peut-être que cela ne faisait que quelques minutes, elle ne savait plus. Le temps lui paraissait interminable.

Les événements étaient survenus si vite que le choc avait surpassé toute autre émotion. Et puis la douleur. Hermione n'avait jamais ressenti quoi que ce soit d'aussi terrible. Elle avait cru que rien ne pouvait être pire que cette sensation. Et pourtant. Le temps lui avait démontré qu'elle avait tort. La douleur était devenue telle qu'elle n'aurait pas été surprise de voir son corps se déchirer de part et d'autre.

Elle aurait voulu hurler, appeler à l'aide, mais elle avait peur que le trou béant dans sa poitrine ne s'élargisse davantage. Et puis, elle ne s'en sentait pas vraiment capable.

Malgré elle, les larmes continuaient de rouler le long de ses joues, sans qu'elle esquisse le moindre geste pour les empêcher. Elle s'en moquait, dans le fond. Elle voulait disparaître complètement de la surface de la planète, mourir pour ne plus ressentir cette souffrance.

Parce que de toute façon, elle n'aurait plus aucune chance de lui avouer ses sentiments.

Fred Weasley était mort.

* * *

Ici un petit Fremione. Je n'ai encore jamais été inspirée pour écrire une fiction sur ce pairing, mais qui sait ? Ici en tout cas, je l'imaginais bien, en court, alors que vous savez que je suis pro-Dramione. :p Et ceux qui ne le savent pas, c'est que vous n'avez pas encore lu _Oxymoron desti_ ahah

Comme je souhaite faire des miscellanées un échange avec vous : que pensez-vous du Fremione ?

Personnellement, j'avais toujours eu du mal avec les couples tant que les personnages étaient ado, je crois que j'étais (et que je suis toujours) dans une conception beaucoup plus constructives des couples. Mais au fur et à mesure que j'ai découvert des fanfictions sur ce site (et surtout les fanfictions de **BrownieJune** , qui est une amie proche - spirituellement parlant, malheureusement on ne peut pas en dire autant géographiquement), je me suis ouverte à différents pairings.  
Maintenant, il n'empêche que je trouve Fred et Hermione très différents l'un de l'autre, et qui si couple possible...il aurait fallu que Fred ne meurt pas, parce qu'ils auraient pu se rapprocher en grandissant, ce que j'envisage pas à Poudlard (et encore que... à force de traîner au Terrier...). En fait, j'envisagerai plus un George/Hermine, qui se rapprocheraient après la guerre (un peu comme dans la fic _Je me relève sous ton regard_ de BrownieJune), et finalement, le traumatisme ferait qu'ils auraient une "raison" de se rapprocher (puis leurs personnalités respectives feraient le reste).

D'ailleurs, j'ai une autre question, cette fois concernant les jumeaux : avez-vous une préférence pour l'un d'eux, et si oui, pourquoi ?  
Moi, je vous avoue que j'ai beaucoup de mal à les différencier (je sais bien que Fred meurt et que George a perdu son oreille, mais au-delà de ça, dans leurs personnalités). Je les aime tous les deux, mais pour la même raison : ils me font beaucoup rire. Ils sont aussi très créatifs. Je sais que des jumeaux restent deux individus bien distincts, et j'aimerais vraiment beaucoup pouvoir pointer des différences ! Si vous avez des idées, n'hésitez pas à me faire partager, je suis curieuse et très intéressée ! J'ai juste une conception, mais plutôt intuitive, sans fondement : je vois George un rien plus posé que Fred, que je vois donc plus "jouette". Mais je pense, très honnêtement, que je suis influencée par une vision de George "après-guerre", après avoir perdu son frère.

Voilà pour ce premier texte court, j'espère qu'il vous aura plu, et surtout qu'on aura beaucoup de choses à se dire dessus ! :)


	3. Luna

Voici mon deuxième texte, pour lequel j'ai été étonnement inspirée ! :D

* * *

La jeune sorcière descendait la colline qui dominait la vallée de Loutry Ste Chaspoule. Les rayons du soleil éclairaient la verdure qui s'étendait devant elle, embellissant davantage ce paysage qu'elle aimait tant.

Elle s'arrêta et s'agenouilla pour cueillir une pâquerette, qu'elle fit tournoyer entre son pouce et son index. Le mois de juillet faisait déjà des merveilles avec la nature.

Elle était de ceux que l'on pensait fous, mais que l'on appréciait pour sa gentillesse. L'on pouvait s'étonner de sa répartition à la maison des Serdaigle, plutôt qu'à celle des Poufsouffle. Parce que personne n'imaginait ce qu'il y avait dans son esprit. Personne ne pouvait se douter de ce que cachait réellement Luna Lovegood, puisque sa jovialité semblait révéler à elle seule l'entièreté de son tempérament.

Pourtant, le décès de sa mère quelques années auparavant n'était un secret pour personne. Au début, Luna avait eu beaucoup de difficultés à regarder la vérité en face. Elle avait longtemps espéré qu'elle reviendrait un jour, annonçant une nouvelle découverte dont elle devait absolument se servir pour une expérience quelconque. Parfois, elle s'était réveillée pendant la nuit, croyant entendre une explosion. Mais lorsqu'elle tendait l'oreille, seul le silence lui répondait.

Oui, au début, cela avait été très difficile pour Luna. Mais le temps avait fait son œuvre, et heureusement, son père avait été là pour la soutenir. Luna aimait tout le monde, mais elle aimait particulièrement son père, et il le lui rendait bien. Lui aussi était considéré comme un fou. En vérité, il était passé par des difficultés similaires à celles éprouvées par sa fille.

Et lorsque l'on vit des événements éprouvants, cela change un homme. Soit cet homme est détruit à jamais, soit il modifie complètement sa vision du monde. C'était ce qu'il s'était passé pour le père et la fille Lovegood. Depuis lors, ils percevaient le monde à travers des yeux d'enfants. Tout leur apparaissait d'une beauté inestimable, et chaque élément en ce monde avait sa raison d'être. Luna aimait se répéter à quel point la vie était exquise. À tout moment de la journée, elle se redéfinissait la notion de bonheur. En cet instant, elle se disait « Le bonheur c'est d'être assise, dans cette herbe, sans se soucier de rien, sinon contempler la vie. »

Avec un sourire, Luna se dit qu'elle comprenait ses camarades. Après tout, peut-être qu'elle était un peu folle. Mais au moins, elle était heureuse de profiter chaque jour de la vie comme d'un cadeau.

* * *

Voici donc mon deuxième texte court ! Un Luna cette fois. Je vous avoue que j'ai été très inspirée par ma propre vision de la vie, que j'ai mêlé à l'esprit très connecté et sans prise de tête de Luna (en tout cas, c'est ce que je m'imagine).

Est-ce que vous avez une vision similaire de Luna ? Est-ce que vous pourriez facilement comprendre une telle vision de la vie ou bien est-ce que vous trouvez ça un peu "fou", "illuminé" ? J'ai parfois cette propre vision de moi-même ahah Mais comme le dirait ma copine **BrownieJune** (décidément, je ne fais que te citer ! Je crois que je t'aime trop ahah), je suis vraiment fadade.

J'envisage d'écrire une fiction avec Luna (peut-être que vous l'avez déjà vu sur mon profil), qui sera un Yuri avec Ginny. Je pense que je pourrais envisager de "pairer" Luna avec beaucoup de monde, parce que j'imagine que c'est une sorcière capable de lire en beaucoup de monde, sans porter de jugement. Elle peut voir la beauté en chacun, aussi noire, sombre, étrange,... que la personne puisse paraître. Et vous, avec qui vous pourriez envisager Luna ?


	4. Drago & Ginny

Me voilà avec un nouveau texte pour l'Arbre du _Répertoire de Fanfictions d'Harry Potter_. Il s'agit d'un Drinny. Bonne lecture !

* * *

Gryffondor contre Serpentard. Ça avait toujours été comme ça. Les vaillants contre les prétentieux. En vérité, ça n'avait pas changé.

En revanche, ce qui avait changé, c'était l'attention qu'ils se portaient l'un à l'autre, tandis qu'ils se dévisageaient du regard. Elle s'était postée devant Harry, pour empêcher quiconque de s'en prendre à lui. Mais aussi, elle rappelait au blond l'avertissement qu'elle lui avait adressé.

Durant l'année qui s'était écoulée, alors que les Mangemorts avaient pris le pouvoir du château, répandant la peur parmi les étudiants, et pendant qu'Harry parcourait le Royaume à la recherche d'horcruxes, il s'était produit ce que la rousse n'aurait jamais pu imaginer.

Il ne lui avait fallu qu'un regard pour comprendre tout ce que le Serpentard avait enduré. Et la douleur qu'elle avait lue dans ses pupilles avait étrangement fait écho avec son propre ressenti… Tous les deux, ils avaient été sous l'emprise de Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom.

Ce qu'il s'était produit ensuite, c'était un secret entre le blond et la rousse. Entre le Serpentard et la Gryffondor. Elle avait été claire avec lui ; le « nous » n'aurait pas d'avenir s'il s'obstinait à suivre un chemin obscur. Elle comprenait son indécision, elle comprenait la difficulté d'aller à l'encontre de sa famille, de son éducation, de tout ce qu'il avait toujours connu. Elle comprenait et elle admettait volontiers que la situation était plus facile pour elle. Sa famille, ses amis étaient du côté des résistants. Elle comprenait, elle ne le jugerait jamais, mais elle avait été claire : c'était elle ou la voie des Ténèbres.

Et tandis qu'ils se dévisageaient du regard, sans que personne se doute de quoi que ce soit, Ginny avait vu la jalousie naître dans les pupilles de Drago. Il savait que s'il restait du côté du Seigneur des Ténèbres, c'était le Saint Potter qu'elle choisirait.

Mais Drago n'avait pas encore décidé. Il n'avait pas un mauvais fond, il n'avait jamais aimé la guerre et toute sa violence. Mais il restait Drago. Il restait lâche.

Et tout ce qu'il s'était passé cette année-là, c'était leur secret.

* * *

Je n'ai envisagé ce couple que tout récemment, en discutant avec l'admin du _Répertoire_. Elle adore ce pairing autant que moi j'adore le Dramione. J'étais sceptique mais curieuse de savoir ce qu'il faisait que pour elle, ils étaient crédibles. Et ce lien, c'était l'emprise de Voldemort sur eux. Tous deux avaient beaucoup soufferts, mais ne l'avaient jamais dit à personne. Comment l'expliquer en même temps ? Elle m'a convaincue.

Ici, j'ai imaginé une histoire que ce serait déroulée entre les murs du château durant l'année scolaire 1997-1998. Libre à vous d'interpréter ce qui s'est réellement passé entre Drago et Ginny. Libre à vous de croire que Drago va abandonner sa trajectoire familiale... ou pas. Cela peut être une histoire qui s'intègre parfaitement dans l'histoire originale, et personne ne le saurait jamais, ou bien cela peut être le début d'autre chose. Je ne sais pas moi-même, mais c'est un premier essai pour la fanfiction longue Drinny que j'écrirais un jour.

Que pensez-vous de ce pairing ? Vous pourriez leur concevoir un _Happy end_? Avec qui d'autre pourriez-vous imaginer Ginny ? Avec qui d'autre pourriez-vous imaginer Drago ?


	5. Rose & Scorpius

Ne jamais dire jamais ? L'adage s'applique ici : je n'avais pas prévu de parler de la nouvelle génération, et pourtant...

* * *

Ça y était. Elle arrivait enfin à Poudlard. Assise dans une barque en compagnie de sa nouvelle amie, Rose Weasley regardait avec émerveillement le château s'agrandir à mesure que les nouveaux élèves s'en approchaient.

Sa mère lui en avait parlé tant de fois. Elle lui avait même offert sa propre édition de L'histoire de Poudlard, dans sa parution la plus récente, où Rose avait pu y lire les exploits de ses parents avec Harry Potter, le mari de sa tante, lors de la bataille qui avait opposé les Ténèbres à la Lumière.

Elle allait enfin découvrir la Grande salle, être répartie par le Choixpeau magique, goûter au banquet dont son père lui avait vanté les mérites. Et surtout, elle allait pouvoir découvrir tous les recoins du château. C'était sa plus grande hâte, même si sa mère lui avait maintes fois répété l'importance d'être assidue dans ses cours. Surtout qu'elle savait que son cousin, Albus Potter, avait hérité de la carte du Maraudeur.

Avec un sourire qui lui faisait mal aux zygomatiques à force d'être accroché à ses lèvres, elle se retourna vers Scorpius Malefoy. Ses yeux gris métallique transmettaient la même émotion que celle ressentie par la jeune sorcière en cet instant. Il lui sourit, comme pour lui confirmer la promesse qu'ils s'étaient faite dans le Poudlard Express : ensemble, ils parcourraient les couloirs du château et ils en feraient voir de toutes les étincelles à leurs parents.

Parce que c'était certain, lorsque Drago Malefoy et Ronald Weasley apprendraient que leurs enfants faisaient les quatre cents coups ensemble, leurs anciennes rivalités renaîtraient. Après la mise en garde de son père, Rose était persuadée de cela. Mais après tout, sa mère ne lui avait-elle pas dit qu'elle pouvait être amie avec qui elle voulait ?

En riant gaiement, Rose se fit la réflexion qu'elle n'avait aucun doute quant à la décision du Choixpeau magique : c'était sûr, ce soir elle irait rejoindre la table des Gryffondor.

* * *

J'ai été inspirée par un fan art, comme toujours dans ce recueil. Je trouve que je manque de matière pour traiter de la nouvelle génération (mais dans le fond, pourquoi pas? Justement, tout est possible). Mais ici, l'idée m'est rapidement venue : je me suis mise à la place de Rose Weasley, imaginant arriver à Poudlard pour la première fois, en sachant déjà moult choses via les aventures du trio d'or. Et je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher : j'ai voulu faire un pied de main aux anciennes rivalités entre les Malefoy et les Weasley, entre Drago et Ron. Pour ce qui est de Rose et de Scorpius, vous pouvez imaginer le début d'une belle amitié ou un futur Scorose... Tout est possible. Mais j'aime beaucoup l'idée que si J.K. n'a finalement pas écrit que Drago et Hermione finissent ensemble, ce sera le cas de leurs enfants.

J'imagine assez d'ailleurs assez bien que Scorpius ne reçoive pas la même éducation que Drago. Il me semble l'avoir lu sur Pottermore (en tout cas, je retiens l'idée que j'ai lue "quelque part" un jour, parce qu'elle m'a fichtrement bien interpellée) qu'Astoria et Drago n'accordent pas la même importance aux statuts du sang que les autres Sang-purs, et que s'il est plus facile pour Drago de se marier avec une Sang-pure par convenance (ce qui ne l'empêche pas d'aimer Astoria, même si j'ai mon opinion là-dessus), il ne voudra pas inculquer à son fils une haine envers le né-moldu.

Quant à Ron et Hermione, ils sont bien sûr plus ouverts d'esprit de nature. J'imagine bien Ron dire à Rose qu'il faut se méfier des Malefoy, et Hermione le reprendre en disant que sa fille peut être amie avec qui elle eut.

Que pensez-vous de cette réflexion autour des familles Malefoy/Greengrass et Weasley/Granger ? Vous pourriez envisager un rapprochement entre les enfants ? (que ce entre Scorpius et Rose ou entre Scorpius et Hugo, que ce soit amical ou amoureux) A votre avis, comment vous vivriez votre arrivée à Poudlard et dans quelle maison vous pourriez être répartis ? Pour ma part, je suis Ravendor (chapeau flou Gryffondor / Serdaigle) et je serai plus que probablement répartie à Serdaigle.


	6. James & Sirius

Bonjour tout le monde ! :D Un nouveau texte pour la page du _Répertoire de Fanfictions d'Harry Potter_ vient de paraître, et il s'agit d'un des miens. Je vous laisse le découvrir, et puis on en parle. :p

* * *

Comme souvent en cette période du mois, James Potter s'était assoupi dans la salle commune de Gryffondor après avoir dîné. C'était le lendemain de la pleine lune, et avec ses amis Sirius Black et Peter Pettigrew, il avait veillé toute la nuit sur le pauvre Remus Lupin, qui subissait sa transformation en loup-garou.

Le sorcier de seize ans se réveilla en sursaut lorsqu'une masse le rejoignit lourdement sur le canapé. Apeuré, il vrilla son regard sur la personne qui se trouvait à ses côtés, avant de laisser échapper un soupir de soulagement. Il ne s'agissait que de Sirius.

Ce dernier éclata d'un rire tonitruant.

\- Espèce de veracrasse, tu as dormi toute la soirée ! se moqua gentiment Sirius.

James grommela dans sa barbe inexistante, avant de se rappeler ce qu'il était supposé avoir fait.

\- Remus ! s'exclama-t-il alors. Comment va-t-il ?

Leur ami passait la nuit à l'infirmerie, sur ordre de Madame Pomfresh. La nuit précédente avait été rude pour lui, c'était le moins que l'on puisse dire.

\- Bien, répondit Sirius en haussant les épaules. Il pourrait aller mieux, c'est certain. Et tu le connais, il s'en veut, comme toujours.

James secoua la tête, désespéré. Remus avait bien trop eu l'habitude d'être rejeté ; sauf qu'ensemble, ils étaient les Maraudeurs. C'était Lunard, Patmol, Queudver et Cornedrue pour toujours. Et contre le reste du monde, s'il le fallait. Leur amitié était indéfectible.

Même s'il y avait définitivement quelque chose de plus entre Sirius et lui… Et ce dernier ne tarda pas à le lui rappeler, l'enjambant pour se positionner au-dessus de lui. Leurs regards se croisèrent et James lut la fièvre qui se reflétait dans les pupilles de celui qu'il considérait comme son meilleur ami.

L'été dernier, Sirius avait fui la maison familiale pour trouver refuge chez lui. Et leur complicité s'était muée en connivence, à mesure qu'ils avaient partagé des discussions intimes. Ils étaient amis, parfois amants, mais pas amoureux. C'était juste qu'ils partageaient certaines choses, en secret.

Comme de nombreuses fois cet été, Sirius entreprit de lui déboutonner sa chemise. Et comme de nombreuses fois dans ce genre de situation, James commença à se sentir bien trop à l'étroit dans son uniforme scolaire.

\- Sirius, souffla-t-il. Pas ici. N'importe qui pourrait descendre et nous surprendre.

À quelques centimètres de son visage, il vit les traits du visage de son ami se fendre dans un rire.

\- Je trouve ça très excitant, au contraire. Ton courage gryffondorien te quitte, Cornedrue ? le charia Sirius.

Son grognement – étrangement proche du brame d'un cerf – s'étouffa dans sa gorge alors que Sirius écrasait ses lèvres contre les siennes, lui transmettant toute sa fièvre.

Oh ! Et par Godric, tant pis pour les conséquences. Après tout, quel mal y avait-il à s'offrir du bon temps avec la personne en qui il avait le plus confiance ?

* * *

Et voilà un petit James/Sirius ! Je vous avoue (encore une fois), c'est vraiment l'image qui m'a inspirée. Je la trouvais belle, et j'avais envie d'écrire dessus, même si le pairing ne me parle pas plus que ça. Mais en réfléchissant, j'arrive à lui donner une cohérence, même si je préfère le Wolfstar (Remus/Sirius) (ici petite dédicace à **MissPika42** , qui me l'a fait découvrir ! :D).

En effet, pourquoi deux meilleurs amis ne pourraient pas être des amants idéaux ? Surtout qu'à l'adolescence, avec les découvertes de notre corps et de nos désirs sexuels, il arrive qu'on veuille découvrir cet inconnu avec quelqu'un de confiance, et pas forcément quelqu'un pour qui l'on a des sentiments amoureux (en tout cas, c'est le sens que j'ai voulu donner ici, en considérant que par la suite, James tombera amoureux de Lily et cherchera à conquérir son cœur).

J'aurais pu appeler ce recueil de textes "les défis personnels" puisque je n'arrête pas, et ce texte ne fait pas exception : première fois à l'époque des Maraudeurs, première fois sur James et Sirius, première fois sur un Yaoi. Et une fois de plus, ça me donne envie de continuer à explorer ! :D

Et vous, vous pensez quoi du couple ? Est-ce que l'époque des Maraudeurs vous questionne aussi ?

Bises ! :D


	7. Luna & Hermione

Bonsoir ! :D Me revoilà avec un texte de l'Arbre. Bonne lecture !

* * *

Hermione était penchée sur son devoir de Métamorphose depuis maintenant près de trois heures. Elle n'avait pas rejoint ses amis à la Grande Salle après les cours, elle avait bien trop de travail. Et puis de toute façon, elle n'avait pas faim.

Elle aurait d'ailleurs pu rester plus longtemps si Madame Pince n'avait pas décidé qu'il était l'heure de fermer la bibliothèque.

\- Miss Granger, l'interpella-t-elle sur un ton pincé. Il est près de vingt et une heures. Ne voudriez-vous pas vous reposer un peu ? Parce que moi, oui ! Allez, ouste !

La brune referma son ouvrage de Métamorphose niveau cinq, et le rangea précipitamment dans son sac avec sa plume, son encre et ses parchemins. Tant pis, elle terminerait tout cela dans la salle commune de Gryffondor.

Elle sortit de la bibliothèque, suivie de près par Madame Pince qui verrouilla la porte derrière elle, alors qu'elle venait à peine d'en passer l'encadrement.

Hermione s'avança alors dans le couloir désert, pensant à toutes les copies qu'elle devrait encore rédiger, quand elle entendit le frottement caractéristique d'une semelle de chaussure sur le sol. Un frottement qui indiquait que la personne sautillait gaiement tout en se déplaçant.

\- Hermione ! l'appela la personne sur son habituel ton enjoué.

La concernée se retourna, découvrant Luna – qui d'autre, en même temps ? – qui affichait un grand sourire.

\- Je ne suis pas étonnée de te voir ici. Je sentais la présence d'un Aquavirius dans les environs, expliqua-t-elle tout naturellement.

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Tu sais bien que cette créature n'existe pas, Luna ! s'exclama la brune avec une voix qui monta dans les aigus, comme à chaque fois que la Serdaigle lui sortait une idée des plus saugrenues.

\- Bien sûr que si, elle existe, persista Luna. Et quel meilleur endroit que ta tête pour en trouver ?

Hermione ouvrit la bouche pour protester, mais Luna s'approchait déjà d'elle, beaucoup trop près d'elle. Comme à chaque fois, la jeune sorcière en perdait ses moyens. Les yeux bleus et pétillants de Luna avaient le don de l'accrocher, inhibant tout raisonnement logique. Inhibant tout raisonnement tout court, en réalité. La blonde posa un doigt sur ses lèvres.

\- Chut ! Tu sais aussi bien que moi que les Aquarivirius adorent les sorciers intelligents. Mais ils sont bons pour toi, tu sais ? lui signifia la blonde.

Hermione sentit ses joues cuire, lui indiquant que son visage venait de prendre une couleur rouge boutefeu chinois en un temps record. Elle sentait également son cœur battre plus vite, tellement plus vite… C'était à la fois agréable et presque douloureux.

Luna se mit à rire, d'un son mélodieux qui rappelait celui d'un enfant pris sur le fait d'une taquinerie ; elle s'amusait toujours autant, bien qu'avec beaucoup de tendresse, de la gêne qu'elle occasionnait chez Hermione. Même si elle ne se rendait pas compte que c'était elle qui la provoquait.

À son tour, Hermione posa son doigt sur les lèvres de la blonde, qui cessa instantanément de rire pour joindre leurs regards.

Hermione se perdit dans cet échange, dans les yeux rieurs de celle pour qui elle n'aurait jamais cru avoir un coup de cœur. Hermione avait été de ceux qui l'appelaient Loufoca. Mais Luna avait fini par la toucher. Elle apportait une certaine légèreté à sa vie. Ses excentricités n'étaient que le reflet d'une âme qui profitait de la vie et qui avait l'esprit suffisamment ouvert pour voir ce que d'autres ne pouvaient même pas percevoir.

Et si Hermione Granger ne pouvait définitivement pas voir le monde dans lequel vivait réellement Luna Lovegood, elle s'oubliait dans les récits de cet autre monde, s'échappant ainsi de son quotidien et de son propre cerveau qui ne cessait jamais de fourmiller de mille pensées.

Et tandis que leurs lèvres se joignaient dans une douceur infinie, Hermione songea qu'elle devrait demander à sa petite amie si elle imaginait les Aquavirius avec des pattes, pour qu'autant d'idées fourmillent dans son esprit à longueur de temps…

* * *

Voilà encore un beau défi pour moi ! Pas sur le Yuri en tant que tel, parce que les relations entre femmes, je connais nettement plus que les relations entre hommes, vu que je suis moi-même une femme (après, c'est surtout une question de confiance en soi, fondamentalement, nous sommes juste des êtres humaines, les genres...ce sont des constructions sociales...bref). Non, le défi, c'est plutôt pour le pairing en lui-même. Je n'imagine pas du tout Luna et Hermione ensemble, et c'est aussi pour cette raison que j'ai choisi le fanart associé. Finalement, j'ai su trouver une logique, et j'en suis ravie ! :D

Sinon, vous pensez quoi de ce pairing ? Avec qui imagineriez vu l'une et l'autre ? Pour Luna, on a déjà eu l'occasion d'en parler sur mon deuxième texte, mon avis n'a pas changé, même si j'écrirais un Luna/Ginny un jour. Par défi encore une fois ! Et pour Hermione, vous savez que je suis dingue du Dramione ! :D Même si à force de côtoyer mes copines fadades **BrownieJune** , **MissPika42** et **AlwaySpero** , j'envisage d'autres pairings tout aussi cohérents. Surtout avec des hommes plus âgés ! :p Comme Charlie Weasley (pour ce pairing, je vous conseille _Un dragon à_ _apprivoiser_ , écrit par **BrownieJune** pour le POV Hermione et par **MissPika42** pour le POV Charlie), George Weasley (là je vous conseille _Je me relève sous ton regard_ de **BrownieJune** ), Sirius Black (je vous réfère encore à **BrownieJune** ), etc. Pour davantage de pairing avec Hermione, il y a ma liste de fanfics préférées. :p

Je vous annonce d'ores et déjà que mon prochain texte sera publié le 13 septembre. Il s'agira une fois de plus d'un pairing, avec l'un de mes personnages masculins préférés (c'est un gros indice ça ahah). Qui de vous saura deviner de qui il s'agit ? Non pas un Dramione ! ahah Je n'ai jamais écrit sur le pairing qui arrivera. :p A bientôt ! :D


	8. Harry & Drago

Bonjour ! :D Comme promis, me voilà avec un nouveau texte court. Il s'agit cette fois d'un Drarry, et il est un peu plus long que les textes précédents (le double, peut-être). Et comme d'habitude, il est inspiré d'un fanart, que vous pouvez voir sur ma page FB Ewimonde93. Bonne lecture ! :D

 **Ayano** : Déjà, merci pour ta review sur le Drinny ! :D Je préfère nettement le Dramione aussi... Le Blaise/Ginny, j'en ai entendu parler, mais je n'ai pas encore découvert ce couple. Je dois le découvrir ahah Oui, c'est court, mais j'allonge de plus en plus, comme tu peux le voir ahah Je suis contente d'avoir pu te faire aimer le Drinny de mon OS si tu n'aimes pas ce pairing de base. :p A bientôt ! (Je dois encore te répondre pour la magnifique review que tu m'as laissée sur OD !)

* * *

Harry se laissait bercer par la douceur des caresses dans ses cheveux, prenant également plaisir à parcourir la peau de son amant. Il se sentait tellement bien dans ce partage intime, à la fois si simple et si intense. Les gestes étaient animés par la tendresse que se portaient les sorciers.

Drago et Harry s'étaient retrouvés il y avait de cela trois ans. Oui, vous avez bien lu : l'homme avec lequel Harry était intime n'était autre que son rival de toujours. Mais depuis la fin de la guerre, tous deux avaient beaucoup changé.

Ils s'étaient donc retrouvés, au détour d'un couloir du Ministère de la Magie. L'un avait poursuivi son rêve de toujours, celui d'être Auror, tandis que le second venait de démissionner de son poste de gouverneur des écoles, qu'il avait occupé uniquement dans l'idée de suivre la voie toute tracée de son père. Tout semblait les différencier, comme depuis le premier jour. C'était sans compter leurs évolutions respectives.

En vérité, en quatre ans, l'un comme l'autre en avait fait du chemin. Harry avait réalisé, à travers de sa carrière, que si on n'était parfois animée des meilleures intentions, le contexte social ou familial ne nous laissait pas toujours le choix de nos actions. Ou en tout cas, qu'il pouvait être difficile de s'imposer dans une trajectoire de vie divergente. De son côté, Drago avait pris conscience de l'emprise que les traditions familiales avaient sur lui, et il avait décidé qu'il était temps de suivre la voie qui lui seyait.

Ce jour-là, ils s'étaient donc croisés. Ils avaient échangé un regard, avant de se saluer poliment, avec une surprise non feinte. Et puis, ils avaient repris leurs routes, sans rien ajouter, mais en étant quelque peu troublés par cette rencontre.

Ils s'étaient revus un an plus tard, alors qu'Harry se promenait dans un parc londonien. Ils avaient échangé un regard, s'étaient salués, et étaient une fois de plus repartis chacun de leur côté. Mais la troisième rencontre ne tarda pas ; cette fois, ils se croisèrent à peine trois jours plus tard, et Drago s'était fendu d'un sourire amusé.

\- Il va falloir arrêter de me suivre, Potter, avait-il lancé.

Harry avait décidé de rentrer dans son jeu, s'amusant lui aussi de la situation.

\- J'arrêterais peut-être de te suivre si on pouvait prévoir la prochaine rencontre.

Drago avait ri. Avant d'accepter. Et ils s'étaient finalement donné rendez-vous dans une brasserie du coin, autour d'une bièraubeurre. Ils avaient discuté de tout et de rien. Au final, aucun des deux ne se rappelait de leurs sujets de conversation. Mais ils avaient passé un bon moment, et avaient décidé de réitérer l'expérience, se retrouvant le vendredi suivant, à la même heure et au même endroit. Et puis le vendredi d'après. Et celui encore d'après.

C'en était devenu une habitude.

Les échanges étaient devenus plus qu'amicaux, ils en étaient arrivés au point de partager leurs ressentis.

\- Avec Ginny, on a fini par s'éloigner, lui avait expliqué Harry, alors que Drago lui avait demandé les motifs de leur rupture. En fait, elle voulait davantage s'impliquer dans son équipe de Quiddich, alors que moi je voulais commencer à fonder une famille. Elle n'était même pas certaine de vouloir des enfants un jour… Et moi, je ne pouvais pas concevoir la possibilité de ne pas être père un jour.

Drago avait simplement acquiescé, comprenant la situation. Et quelque temps plus tard, c'était à son tour de se confier à son ami.

\- J'ai fini par prendre conscience que ce que mon père avait prévu pour moi, ce n'était pas ce que je voulais faire de ma vie. C'est pour ça que j'ai entamé une nouvelle formation. Et je me sens beaucoup plus à ma place en tant que Guérisseur, lui avait-il avoué. Mais ce n'est pas toujours facile à assumer en face de mon père, qui trouve que je suis tombé bien bas…

Ressentant son bouleversement, Harry avait instinctivement posé sa main sur celle du blond. Il n'avait pas réagi, il n'avait même pas esquissé un geste pour rompre le contact. Ils avaient observé leurs mains, en silence. Puis ils avaient changé de sujet, sans que leurs mains ne se séparent.

Ce soir-là, Harry avait raccompagné Drago jusqu'à chez lui. Il ne se l'expliquait pas, mais il n'avait pas envie d'arriver au moment où ils allaient devoir se séparer.

Ce soir-là, il s'était produit quelque chose d'imperceptible entre eux.

Ce soir-là, en arrivant au bas de la porte de son immeuble, Drago s'était retourné pour faire face à Harry. Lui-même n'arrivait pas à prononcer les mots qui signifieraient qu'ils rentreraient chacun de leur côté. Finalement, la hardiesse gryffondorienne d'Harry avait eu raison d'eux. Il s'était lentement approché du blond, pour lui laisser l'occasion de se rétracter s'il le souhaitait ; mais il n'en avait rien fait et leurs lèvres s'étaient liées.

Ce soir-là, ils s'étaient embrassés, à leur grande surprise. Et quand ils s'étaient reculés pour se faire face, incertains, cela avait été pour mieux se retrouver. Leur second baiser s'était fait plus passionnel, et sans même réaliser ce qui leur arrivait, ils étaient entrés dans l'appartement du blond.

Ce soir-là, ils avaient fait l'amour, par moments avec brutalité, et à d'autres avec une douceur extrême. C'était comme s'ils se livraient à une bataille contre eux-mêmes, partagés entre leur ancienne rivalité et l'incertitude de ce qui l'avenir leur réservait, entre le désir brûlant qui les consumait et l'attendrissement qu'ils se découvraient l'un pour l'autre. En fin de compte, c'était la tendresse qui avait pris le dessus. Ils ne s'étaient plus quittés.

Trois ans plus tard, ils étaient plus que des amis, plus que des amants. Ils partageaient leur quotidien, malgré la stupéfaction de leurs proches. Et les souvenirs qui se ravivaient à la mémoire d'Harry lui confirmaient ce qu'il ressentait pour Drago.

\- Je t'aime, lui murmura Harry.

Drago s'esclaffa doucement, mi-attendri, mi-moqueur.

\- Tu es trop sentimental, Potter.

Mais Harry ne s'en offusqua pas. Drago ne l'appelait par son nom de famille que quand ses émotions prenaient le dessus. Harry savait ce que cela signifiait : il était touché par ses paroles.

* * *

Qui dit nouvelle feuille dit nouveau défi ! J'avais déjà écrit un Yaoi, donc ce n'est pas ça. Mais c'est la première fois que j'écris un Drarry...alors que je n'ai lu aucune fiction sur ce pairing ! (enfin pour être exacte, j'en ai déjà lu un de mon amie **NathanaelleS** , c'était un texte court publié dans le même cadre) Mais il m'intrigue beaucoup. Je dois donc remédier à cette absence de lectures en la matière !

Que pensez-vous de ce pairing ? Je pense, pour ma part, qu'il y a une base très intéressante dans leur relation conflictuelle. Ils se disputent et se lancent des noms d'oiseaux au visage. Et soyons honnêtes, on a tous (je pense) déjà rencontré quelqu'un qui n'arrivait pas exprimer son attirance autrement qu'en "attaquant" cette personne. Du coup, c'est à bien travailler, mais cette base me paraît non négligeable.

Autre chose, avec qui d'autre pourriez-vous imaginer Harry en couple ? Je ne vois personne d'autres que Drago, pour ma part (mais je suis ouverte et avide de découvertes, dites-moi tout ! :D). MAIS pour moi, Drago serait mieux avec Hermione (Dramione lover, mais vous le savez, je crois ! :D). J'ai lu une fic Harry/Severus aussi, mais... J'ai un peu du mal à cause du fait que Severus décède à la fin du septième tome, et pour moi, Harry est trop jeune, trop impliqué dans sa recherche des Horcruxes que pour pouvoir s'intéresser, comprendre et pardonner à Severus. S'il avait survécu, ce serait différent... Mais enfin, pourquoi pas. ahah  
En ce qui concerne le Hinny, je suis partagée. J'aime bien Ginny, contrairement à beaucoup, et je comprends le Hinny, mais...il manque de passion, à mon sens. Je trouve leur attachement très plat.

Merci à **BrownieJune** , **MissPika42** et **Lorenzo** pour leur relecture. :p

Pour les prochaines publications dans _Les Miscellanées en tout genre_ , il faudra attendre début octobre. Désolée !


	9. Ted & Drago

Voilà enfin la suite des Miscellanées ! Je vous laisse en compagnie de ce canaillou de Ted, qui aime bien charrier notre Drago d'amour.

* * *

15 avril 2013. Ted Lupin fêtait ses quinze ans. Heureusement pour lui, c'était les vacances de Pâques, et chaque année, il pouvait célébrer en compagnie de sa famille. Enfin… Quelques membres de ceux-ci, en tout cas.

Il n'avait jamais connu ses parents, mais son parrain lui en parlait aussi souvent qu'il le désirait. Tous les deux, ils s'adoraient. Ted sentait qu'il était la seule personne à véritablement le comprendre, puisqu'il était lui aussi orphelin, et qu'il n'avait jamais connu ses parents. Du reste, il n'avait jamais eu l'impression de manquer d'amour. Sa grand-mère Andromeda était une vraie mamie poule. Il savait que cette dernière allait particulièrement le gâter pour son anniversaire. Elle avait d'ailleurs déjà commencé, en lui préparant son gâteau préféré pour le petit-déjeuner, en plus de celui qui serait servi à l'heure du goûter.

Mais ce qui enthousiasmait le plus Ted en ce jour, c'était la visite de Drago Malefoy, l'un des cousins de sa mère. Il avait le même âge que son parrain, mais il n'avait rien à voir avec ce dernier. Le blond était un sorcier orgueilleux et condescendant au possible. En sa présence, Ted avait pris l'habitude d'exagérer sa joie de vivre, ne refrénant pas ses élans « pouffy » qui exaspéraient son cousin germain.

Justement, le voilà qui arrivait. Ted l'entendait de l'étage, il saluait sa grand-mère et son parrain. Toujours avec un ton si terne, sans vie. C'en était triste !

Plein de bonne humeur, Ted descendit les escaliers quatre à quatre, se retrouvant nez à nez avec nul autre que Drago. Celui-ci se recula précipitamment, comme si l'enthousiasme du Métamorphomage était une maladie contagieuse.

\- Dragonichou ! Est-ce un cadeau pour ton cousin préféré que tu as là ? lui demanda-t-il en pointant du doigt le Nimbus 2022. C'est tellement gentil !

Il esquissa un mouvement d'approche, sachant pertinemment comment allait réagir Drago.

\- Pas. De. Câlin, décréta-t-il en insistant sur chaque mot.

Ted se retint de rire, même s'il s'amusait beaucoup. Il n'avait d'ailleurs pas terminé. Continuant sur sa lancée, il fourra une assiette dans les mains de son cher et tendre cousin germain, avant de l'affubler d'un chapeau d'anniversaire en carton.

\- Ah mais voilà ! Tu es parfait, comme ça, déclara-t-il.

Puis, pris d'une inspiration soudaine, il se tourna vers Andromeda.

\- Grand-mère, où est-ce que tu as rangé ton appareil photo ? Il faut garder un souvenir, assura-t-il. Je suis sûr qu'Astoria et Scorpius n'ont pas l'habitude de le voir comme ça.

\- C'est absolument hors de question, objecta Drago.

Ce dernier déposa l'assiette sur la table, força Ted à prendre son cadeau, avant d'arracher le chapeau d'un geste irrité. Il s'éloigna à grands pas, préférant la compagnie de Narcissa Black, mariée Malefoy, l'arrière-tante de Ted.

Son parrain arriva derrière lui, lui tapant affectueusement l'épaule.

\- Ah ! Tu es un vraiment un sacré garnement, Teddy, fit remarquer Harry en riant.

Ted se joint au rire de son parrain. Cette journée s'annonçait parfaite.

* * *

Comme vous pouvez le voir, depuis le premier texte sur la Next Gen, j'ai pris goût à écrire sur cette époque. Oui parce que ce n'est pas terminé encore ahah

Du coup, comment imaginez-vous cette époque ? Comment imaginez-vous Ted ? Comment imaginez-vous Drago plus âgé ?  
Pour ma part, rien de très précis, pour être honnête. Je ne me suis pas encore suffisamment plongée à cette époque, même si je me projette progressivement une image de Ted. Mon amie **Elizabeth Mary Holmes** m'a une fois dit qu'elle imaginait Ted en gender fluide, et je dois bien admettre que cette idée me plaît beaucoup ! Depuis, je ne l'envisage plus autrement. Ainsi, ma représentation du personnage s'axe sur deux caractéristiques principales : la fluidité de son genre et son appartenance à la maison des Poufsouffle. Donc pour moi, c'est plutôt quelqu'un d'ouvert d'esprit, de gentil, de tolérant et de créatif. A affiner, je dirais !  
Concernant Drago, je dirais que ça dépend de ce qu'on lui imagine comme évolution. Cela repose, à mon sens, sur un élément déterminant : choisit-il de suivre les pas de son père ou décide-t-il d'affirmer ses propres valeurs ? Il ne sera jamais un adorable sorcier qui se plierait en quatre pour son prochain, mais cette décision détermine ce qu'il devient.

J'attends votre vision des choses ! :D

Merci à mon comité de relecture élitiste : **BrownieJune,** **MissPika42** , **AlwaySpero**


	10. Harry & Ted

Bonjour ! Comme promis, voici un nouveau texte court. On se retrouve en bas pour la discussion. :p

* * *

Harry avançait à pas tranquilles dans une allée du Chemin de Traverse. Il devait retrouver son filleul, Ted Lupin. Ce dernier avait déjà dix-sept ans ! Il était majeur. Il allait déjà entamer sa dernière année à Poudlard. Harry avait du mal à concevoir que tant d'années s'étaient déjà écoulées. Il n'arrivait pas non plus à admettre que lui-même approchait des trente-cinq ans. Par Merlin ! Il n'avait pas l'impression d'être si vieux.

Et pourtant, Poudlard ne s'était pas construit en un jour. Lui-même n'aurait pas pu accomplir tant de choses sans l'œuvre du temps. Il était aujourd'hui marié à Ginny Weasley et père de trois enfants. Mais également responsable du bureau des Aurors, coordonnant toutes les opérations des différentes équipes.

Le sourire aux lèvres, un brin nostalgique, il s'arrêta devant la boutique de Florent Fortârome. Ted arrivait justement, la démarche aussi nonchalante qu'à l'accoutumée. La différence résidait dans son allure. Il dégageait un trouble évident, couplé à un air rêveur qu'Harry lui avait rarement vu. Pour dire vrai, il lui semblait qui ne lui avait jamais vu cet air.

Alors que Ted arrivait à son niveau, Harry nota également d'autres changements. Ses cheveux, habituellement bleus, tiraient davantage vers le turquoise. Une couleur qui exprimait plutôt la douceur.

Harry se rappela que son filleul avait passé l'après-midi en compagnie de ses propres enfants et de la progéniture Weasley parce que, il citait, « c'est trop la honte de traîner en public avec son daron ».

\- Tu as passé une bonne après-midi ? lui demanda Harry.

Ted lui répondit à peine, hochant la tête. Il était perdu dans ses pensées, l'esprit léger.

\- Mais quel Billywig t'a piqué aujourd'hui, le taquina Harry.

Ted sembla quelque peu revenir à la réalité.

\- Oh ! Euh ! Je ne sais pas, fit-il en se grattant la tête.

Harry lui lança un regard amusé.

\- Enfin, je repensais à un moment en particulier de cette après-midi, avoua Ted.

\- Ah oui ? insista Harry, souriant en franchement cette fois.

Les joues de Ted se teintèrent de rouge, mettant le scarabée à l'oreille de son parrain ; il vivait ses premiers émois amoureux.

\- Hum ! Oui. Victoire m'expliquait quelles matières elle voudrait bien préparer pour ses ASPICs, développa-t-il.

\- Victoire ? releva Harry. La fille de Bill et de Fleur ?

Ted rougit davantage, enfonçant ses mains dans ses poches. Il était visiblement très mal à l'aise. Mais la mention de la jeune femme sembla provoquer une sorte d'extase dans le chef du sorcier.

\- Ouaiiiiis. Elle a un visage… J'aime ça, répondit-il en soupirant de béatitude.

\- Je crois que ce que tu essaies de dire, c'est qu'elle est jolie, s'amusa Harry.

Ted afficha un sourire niais absolument craquant, accentuant davantage son expression troublée.

\- Est-ce que tu crois que je devrais l'inviter à sortir ? s'interrogea le Métamorphage.

Son parrain lui sourit.

\- Fonce, mon grand ! Parole de Gryffondor, lui assura-t-il.

\- Mmmh ! Oui, mais est-ce que ça l'impressionnera ?

Harry rit doucement.

\- Pas sûr. Par contre, elle ne peut te trouver qu'adorable avec ta maladresse.

Et pendant que Ted Lupin rougissait jusqu'à la pointe de ses cheveux, Harry se remémora ses propres maladresses envers Cho et Ginny, ressentant à nouveau cette nostalgie caractéristique du temps qui passe.

Il n'aurait plus jamais dix-sept ans, mais il constatait avec plaisir qu'il pourrait encore observer les bouleversements des premiers amours à travers les yeux des plus jeunes.

* * *

Quoi ? Comment ça encore un texte Next Gen parlant de Ted ? Je ne vois pas ce que vous voulez dire... XD

Du coup, je ne vais pas vous demander une nouvelle fois comment vous imaginez Ted, mais je peux le faire pour Harry : comment imaginez-vous Harry plus âgé ? Et que pensez-vous du couple Ted/Victoire ?  
Pour ma part, j'imagine qu'Harry aura beaucoup mûri. La guerre l'aura marqué, mais positivement : le fait qu'il ait grandi sans ses parents et qu'il ait été soutenu par ses amis fera de lui quelqu'un de très attentif à son entourage. Il restera égal à lui-même, drôle mais sans jamais se prendre la grosse tête vis-à-vis de sa célébrité. Il aura très vite voulu fonder sa propre famille, que ce soit avec Ginny pour respecter le canon, ou avec quelqu'un d'autre. Ce quelqu'un d'autre, j'imagine bien que cela pourrait être Drago (même si je préfère Drago avec Hermione), parce que la fin de la guerre marquera une prise de recul et il pourrait mieux comprendre ce que Drago a lui aussi vécu. Et même si ce n'est pas dans une relation amoureuse, je pense qu'ils pourraient se côtoyer avec beaucoup de respect mutuel.  
Pour le couple, Ted/Victoire, j'aurais envie de dire "pourquoi pas ?". Etant donné que l'on sait peu de choses sur l'un comme sur l'autre, il est possible d'imaginer énormément de choses. Mais dans l'éventualité où ils sortiraient ensemble, compte tenu de l'image que je me fais de Ted, j'imagine une Victoire assez douce et elle aussi très ouverte d'esprit. Pour moi, Ted ne pourrait pas sortir avec quelqu'un qui ne respecte pas sa fluidité de genre. Ainsi, Victoire pourrait être bisexuelle ou panssexuelle (la panssexualité, c'est une orientation sexuelle dans laquelle on aime/désire une personne, qu'importe son genre - on sort de la binarité homme/femme, et on inclut les personnes transgenres ou les genres fluides).

Alors, qu'en pensez-vous ? :p


	11. Hermione

On se retrouve avec un nouveau texte court, et cette fois, on fait un petit retour dans le passé ! Place à l'année 1985 avec notre petite Hermy.

* * *

Hermione Granger était une petite fille avide de connaissances en tout genre. Son plus grand plaisir était de rester, des heures durant, installée sur le tapis de sa chambre, à lire. Ou plutôt, à dévorer tous les romans qui lui tombaient sous la main.

Du haut de ses six ans, elle avait déjà lu un nombre incalculable de romans pour enfants. Elle avait rapidement délaissé les magazines de _Kids_ pour s'intéresser aux classiques. De _Charlie et la chocolaterie,_ _Les aventures de Tom Sawyer,_ _Le Petit Prince,_ en passant par _Le Livre de la Jungle_ ou _Les aventures d'Alice au pays des merveilles,_ Hermione avait tout lu. Elle avait aussi lu tous les _Disney_ , les _Monsieur Madame_ et _Tom et Jerry_. Mais celui qu'elle aimait par-dessus tout, c'était _Matilda_.

Matilda, c'était cette petite fille très seule, comme Hermione. Elle aussi vivait à travers les histoires qu'elle lisait. Mais Matilda avait une particularité supplémentaire qui fascinait la jeune Hermione : la faculté de déplacer des objets par la force de la pensée.

Hermione avait ainsi relu d'innombrables fois cette histoire, priant secrètement de pouvoir développer, à son tour, une telle faculté. Son vœu avait finalement été exaucé.

Elle relisait justement _Matilda_ lorsque c'était arrivé. Au début, elle ne s'était rendu compte de rien, tant elle était absorbée par sa lecture. Ce fut finalement un bruissement de feuilles, ajouté à un sillage teinté de blanc et de brun, qui attira l'attention de la fillette.

S'extrayant péniblement de son récit, l'effarement s'était dessiné sur son visage. Les yeux écarquillés, la bouche entrouverte, elle avait dévisagé sans y croire le livre de contes qui voletait gaiement au-dessus d'elle.

L'épisode s'était reproduit plusieurs fois, sans qu'Hermione en comprenne la logique. Elle qui en avait toujours cherché – et trouvé, qui plus est – en toute chose qui l'étonnait, elle avait dû admettre que cela dépassait l'entendement.

Mais pour la première fois de sa vie, elle ne se sentait pas juste seule. Elle se sentait spéciale. Et sans pouvoir comprendre les raisons de cette intuition, elle sentait au fond d'elle-même qu'elle serait amenée à faire de grandes choses. Il ne s'agissait que du début d'une grande aventure.

* * *

Est-ce que vous étiez déjà demandé comment était l'enfance d'Hermione ? Moi pas tellement, pour tout vous avouer. La seule question que je me suis posée, c'est par rapport à sa lettre de Poudlard. Est-ce que tous les enfants nés-moldus bénéficiaient de la visite d'un sorcier adulte pour les emmener sur le Chemin de Traverse et leur montrer la voie 9 3/4 ? J'en doutais, mais en même temps, je ne vois pas comment les concernés pourraient faire si personne ne leur montre une première fois. Et puis j'imagine qu'il n'y a pas tellement d'enfants nés-moldus, le travail ne doit pas être si harassant (je me proposerai bien, je suis bien chaque année marraine d'un étudiant Erasmus ahah).

En ce qui concerne spécifiquement l'enfance d'Hermione, j'y ai vraiment réfléchi pour écrire cet OS. Et je l'imagine assez calme, toujours plongée dans ses livres mais aussi très solitaire. Un peu comme au début du premier tome, en fait. Peut-être même que les autres enfants étaient méchants avec elle parce qu'elle était différente. Elle ne savait pas encore qu'elle était une sorcière, mais personne ne pouvait nier qu'elle n'était pas ordinaire. Elle a dû manifester des dons pour la magie, d'où l'idée des livres volants ici. Je trouvais d'autant plus intéressant qu'il s'agisse de quelque chose dont elle désirait au plus profond d'elle-même. Et comme Hermione arrive très sûre d'elle le premier jour, peut-être même que ses dons ont permis d'impressionner ceux qui se montraient autrefois méchants avec elle.

Qu'en pensez-vous ?


	12. Remus

Je vous laisse avec ce texte sur l'un de mes personnages préférés, puis on en parle ! :D

* * *

Allongé sur le sol en terre durcie, un jeune sorcier reprenait lentement ses esprits. Il venait de passer une nuit atroce, dont il ressortait épuisé. Ses démons le poursuivaient inlassablement, ne lui laissant pas une once de paix. La trêve n'était qu'une illusion.

À des kilomètres à la ronde de toute civilisation, Remus Lupin se sentait des plus misérables. Chaque mois, il s'excluait de la population magique comme non magique, afin d'épargner des vies. Chaque mois, il se réveillait, plus misérable encore que le cycle lunaire précédent. Il s'excluait volontairement, mais il était aussi l'exclu. Il n'avait pas vraiment choisi. Depuis toujours, il était celui dont la vie ne valait rien. Si les autres savaient, il ne donnait pas cher de sa peau.

Dès son plus âge, il n'avait été qu'un objet au sein d'un conflit, celui dont on s'était servi par vengeance. Ensuite, il avait été celui qui volait des vies sans pouvoir s'en empêcher, car il ne contrôlait pas sa propre vie. Il avait été celui que l'on cachait par honte. Certes, il était trop jeune pour pouvoir y faire grand-chose, mais les années n'avaient pas arrangé sa situation. Il demeurait une bête sauvage, chaque nuit de pleine lune.

Et comme si cette infâme disposition ne suffisait pas, il fallait en plus que ses transformations soient douloureuses. Chacune d'entre elles marquait un supplice physique et mental. Chacune d'entre elles l'éloignait des êtres humains. Chacune d'entre elles l'éloignait de lui-même. À chacune d'entre elles, il se haïssait un peu plus.

Il avait été éloigné des êtres humains par une morsure, alors il s'écorchait lui-même en se mordant. Ses hurlements bestiaux s'entendaient au loin dans la nuit noire, effrayant les villageois. Plus que tout, il craignait que le monde magique associe ces hurlements à celui qui faisait semblant d'être des leurs durant le jour.

Heureusement, durant sa scolarité, il y avait eu ses amis Sirius, James et Peter. Il avait craint qu'ils ne lui tournent le dos en découvrant sa condition. Au contraire, la révélation avait marqué le début d'une amitié indéfectible. Enfin, en tout cas, c'était ce qu'il avait cru. Car à présent, James et Peter étaient décédés, et Sirius était coupable de leur trépas. Comment avait-il pu… ?

Remus hurla de rage et de désespoir, mais seul le silence lui répondit. Faire partir des Marauders avait été comme un souffle d'air frais dans sa dure réalité. La présence de ses amis avait pansé ses plaies sanguinolentes, d'une certaine façon. Mais à présent qu'il se retrouvait seul, ses souffrances lui paraissaient infiniment pires. Il se demandait comment il allait pouvoir les supporter maintenant qu'il avait connu mieux.

Remus avait lu beaucoup d'ouvrages sur sa condition. À considérer Arsenius Jigger, il était atteint d'une maladie mentale. Cela ne l'avait pas aidé dans l'acceptation de lui-même. Il le reconnaissait aisément qu'il se sentait malade. Il était pire qu'un virus, il était un monstre et une abomination pour la nature humaine. Il n'était même pas tout à un fait un être humain. Alors comment pouvait-il espérer que quiconque l'accepte ainsi ?

Avec un soupir qui exprimait toute sa détresse, l'homme-bête se traîna jusqu'à sa cache, une petite grotte dans laquelle il avait établi temporairement son camp. Il ne possédait pas grand-chose : une valise contenant quelques vêtements de rechange, du nécessaire de toilette et un peu de monnaie. Et bien sûr, sa baguette magique.

Il passa un peu d'eau sur ses plaies qu'elles ne s'encrassent, puis il se vêtit d'un pantalon et d'une chemise plus ou moins propres, avant de partir à la recherche de quelques plantes à grignoter pour apaiser sa faim. Un nouveau cycle commençait. Il ne savait de quoi demain serait fait, mais il était certain d'une chose.

Remus Lupin était un loup-garou. Remus Lupin était son propre démon.

* * *

Comme je vous le disais, Remus est l'un de mes personnages préférés. Je m'identifie un peu à lui, mais il est aussi pessimiste que je suis optimiste. Je le trouve très intéressant, parce qu'il a vécu des choses très difficile (sa lycanthropie, la guerre, la perte de ses meilleurs amis) et ça a fait de lui quelqu'un de sage, posé. Il aussi calme et très instruit, sans prétention. Ses blessures internes sont très facilement visibles, je trouve, et ça le rend d'autant plus attachant.

Saviez-vous que J.K. Rowling utilise la lycanthropie comme métaphore pour le SIDA ? Je trouve l'idée excellente ! J'aime beaucoup qu'on se serve d'un personnage pour faire passer des messages de tolérance. Bon en même temps, pour ce qui me connaisse - dans la "vraie vie" ou au travers d'OD - vous savez que je fais la même chose, donc je ne vais pas m'opposer à elle ahah Et je ne compte pas m'arrêter en si bon chemin !

Est-ce que vous aussi vous trouvez que les personnages torturés ont un certain charme ? :p


	13. Ginny & Pansy

Bonjouuuur ! Je vous présente l'avant-dernier texte des _Miscellanées en tout genre_. Je vous laisse en compagnie d'un pairing que j'aime beaucoup, j'aurai une annonce à vous faire après. :p

* * *

Ils avaient dit que ça ne marcherait jamais. Ou pour être exact, leur scepticisme avait parlé pour eux.

Quand Ginny avait annoncé à sa famille et à ses amis qu'elle était amoureuse de quelqu'un d'autre, elle avait dû affronter les mines interloquées. Non seulement sa rupture avec Harry en avait surpris plus d'un – sans parler de la déception de sa mère, qui avait rêvé de l'avoir comme beau-fils -, mais en plus, elle battait tous les records en donnant son cœur à une femme. Et pas des moindres.

Pansy Parkinson représentait la femme par excellence. Elle était de celles qui s'insurgeaient de l'oppression masculine sur la gent féminine, qui acclamaient haut et fort qu'elles se suffisaient à elles-mêmes et qu'elles ne dépendaient de personne. Elle s'imposait partout où elle allait, et elle avait la grâce naturelle de celles qui ont confiance en elle. Elle ne craignait pas d'affirmer ses valeurs à qui voulait bien l'entendre…comme à ceux qui ne le voulaient pas, d'ailleurs. Mais elle ne manquait jamais de ressources ; tout ce qu'elle entreprenait, elle le faisait avec une ingéniosité qui ne cessait d'impressionner Ginny. Et elle dégageait un charme qui avait séduit la rousse.

En comparaison, Ginny s'était sentie tellement insignifiante. Son côté passionné et son caractère enjoué lui étaient apparus si puérils et sans intérêts. Ses valeurs lui étaient apparues idéalisées, presque irréalistes. Malgré sa confiance en elle, elle perdait ses moyens en présence de l'ancienne Serpentard. Mais Pansy ne l'avait jamais considérée comme inférieure à elle. Bien au contraire.

La jeune femme l'avait emmenée dans son univers. Elle lui avait fait découvrir les coulisses du combat féministe, sans jamais la juger pour son manque de connaissances sur le sujet. Elle lui avait ouvert les portes de son imaginaire, en lui dévoilant les œuvres qu'elle peignait, et qu'elle n'avait jamais montrées à personne. Elle lui avait appris que l'amour se révélait parfois là où on l'attendait le moins, alors qu'il apparaissait si naturellement.

En apprenant à connaître Pansy, Ginny s'était aperçue que même si on évoluait dans deux réalités différentes, que même si tout semblait opposer deux êtres, il ne fallait jamais se fier aux apparences. En vérité, les deux sorcières partageaient énormément de similitudes et étaient plutôt complémentaires. Pansy était elle aussi une femme courageuse, mais son courage avait un côté plus mesuré que celui de Ginny. Alors que Ginny fonçait tête baissée dans la gueule du loup-garou, Pansy la temporisait, tout en s'amusant de son manque de finesse. Et l'honnêteté de la première permettait à la seconde de s'adapter plus aisément à leurs différences.

Il est probable que sans l'audace de Ginny, rien ne se serait jamais produit entre les deux jeunes femmes. Cela avait un peu freiné Pansy au début, mais la sincérité de la rousse était si évidente qu'une fois le choc passé, la brune n'avait pu qu'admettre l'évidence : elle partageait les mêmes sentiments.

Un fait était certain à ce jour : Ginny ne regretterait jamais d'avoir à nouveau croisé la route de Pansy Parkinson, trois ans plus tôt. Jamais elle n'aurait cru que leur relation prendrait une telle tournure, et qu'à vingt-trois ans, elle entretiendrait une relation amoureuse avec elle. Mais elle ne pouvait s'étonner de vivre une telle aventure aux côtés d'une femme aussi ambitieuse et déterminée que la vert et argent.

Et comme dans toute aventure, Ginny se laisserait porter. Qui vivra verra. Et seul Merlin savait de quoi leur avenir était fait.

* * *

Voilà un petit Ginsy ! Ici, j'ai beaucoup de choses à vous dire, mais promis, après je vous laisse la parole.

Etant moi-même homosexuelle (mais aussi féministe, créative, affirmée... Bon ça va, j'avoue que je me suis inspirée de moi-même pour cette vision de Pansy ! Je suis coupable ! ahah), j'ai longtemps cherché un duo de femmes dans les HP qui pourrait me plaire. Très longtemps, puisque je ne l'ai finalement trouvé qu'en écrivant qu' _Oxymoron desti_ ! Je vous explique.

Chaque fois que j'imaginais deux personnages féminins ensemble, je trouvais qu'il manquait quelque chose. On voit régulièrement Hermione et Ginny ensemble, mais si c'est un pairing intéressant...je ne sais pas, il ne me parle pas tout simplement. J'ai pensé à Hermione et Cho, mais...boh ! Mon imagination ne suivait pas. Hermione et Luna, je vous en ai déjà parlé, si j'ai su trouver quoi dire pour un texte court, je ne suis pas convaincue. Etc. Et puis, et puis, ET PUIS ! Il y a eu l'écriture d' _Oxymoron desti_ , et je me suis laissée portée par ce que m'insufflaient mes personnages. Et un jour, une lectrice m'a fait remarquer que ma Ginny et ma Pansy (donc celles de ma fic) avaient des caractères assez proches, assez exubérants. Et depuis, mon imagination a travaillé. Le Ginsy est devenu _le_ couple lesbien que je cherchais depuis longtemps. Je n'ai pas besoin de vous expliquer pourquoi je les imagine bien ensemble, je pense que mon texte est suffisamment explicite ahah

Concernant l'annonce que je devais vous faire (non, il ne s'agit pas de mon orientation sexuelle ahah C'est beaucoup mieux encore ! :D). En fait, à la base, je ne devais pas écrire de Ginsy pour les Miscellanées. Sauf que j'avais prévu d'écrire une fic longue, que ma copine **MissPika42** m'avait trouvé l'illustration parfaite, et que le fanart s'est retrouvé dans les fanarts proposés pour écrire une feuille pour l'Arbre. Et je ne voulais PAS que quelqu'un d'autre écrive sur cette image. XD Du coup, j'ai voulu vous écrire un texte qui reprendrait les caractères de Ginny et de Pansy tels que je les conçois pour **la fanfic longue à venir**. Sans trop vous dévoiler de leur histoire, mais suffisamment pour vous donner l'eau à la bouche mouhahahah Ce sera probablement la fic longue qui suivra mon deuxième Dramione.

A votre tour maintenant ! Que pensez-vous des personnages ? (si vous avez lu _Oxymoron desti_ , vous savez que je les aime beaucoup) Que pensez-vous de ce pairing en particulier ? Est-ce qu'une fic longue sur cette base vous tente ?

Des bisous !


	14. Harry & Ted bambin

Nous voilà déjà avec la dernière publication pour les _Miscellanées en tout genre_. Toutes les bonnes choses ont une fin, comme on dit ! Mais dans douze jours, je vous ferai une proposition sur ma page FB, donc soyez aux aguets. :p

* * *

Harry serrait le corps de ce petit être tout contre lui. Ted irradiait de chaleur. Ses joues et son nez rougis attestaient son état fiévreux. Il avait de la peine pour son petit bonhomme, qui n'allait vraiment pas bien. Le pauvre souffrait de la grippe.

Son parrain avait passé la journée à essuyer son petit nez qui ne cessait de couler, à passer des linges froids sur son front aussi chaud que le souffle d'un dragon, et à le couver du regard entre deux prises de température. Heureusement qu'il avait pu compter sur Kreattur pour l'aider, l'elfe ayant préparé divers potages.

Du haut de ses deux ans, le bambin se battait comme un brave sorcier. Harry peinait à le voir dans cet état, mais il savait que ça n'allait pas durer. D'ici quelques jours, il l'observerait à nouveau courir en long, en large et en travers du rez-de-chaussée du 12, Square Grimmaurd. Courir, mais également voler. Parce qu'évidemment, avec un ancien attrapeur comme parrain, il possédait son propre balai-jouet, et faisait des démonstrations de ses prouesses à son public, généralement composé d'Harry, de Ginny, de Ron, d'Hermione et de sa grand-mère, lorsqu'elle venait le rechercher.

Depuis le décès de ses parents, Ted Lupin vivait avec Andromeda Tonks, sa grand-mère maternelle. Mais il passait également beaucoup de temps chez son parrain, qui l'adorait. Il prenait son rôle très au sérieux, ayant été touché lorsque son ancien professeur avait pensé à lui pour le tenir. Selon la religion chrétienne chez les moldus, le parrain était comme un deuxième père. Et c'était ce qu'Harry souhaitait être pour Ted. Il était l'avenir, l'espoir d'un lendemain sans ténèbres, tout en représentant les pertes occasionnées par la guerre.

Car Ted Lupin faisait partie de la nouvelle génération, et tout comme Harry, il était orphelin de guerre. Ses parents étaient morts pour lui offrir un monde meilleur. Il était encore trop jeune pour l'instant, mais un jour, Harry lui raconterait tout. Il lui raconterait la guerre, il lui parlerait de ses parents et de leur sacrifice. Mais il lui parlerait aussi de ce que cela faisait de grandir sans ses père et mère. Cela, bien sûr, Ted le comprendrait assez rapidement, puisque l'année suivante, il rentrerait à l'école maternelle. Par-là, Harry voulait surtout lui signifier qu'il ne serait pas le seul à ressentir de la tristesse et de l'injustice. Il ne voulait pas que son filleul ait à souffrir de l'absence. Il y avait une certitude, en revanche : le fils de Remus et de Nymphadora ne manquerait pas d'amour. Parce qu'il était tellement, tellement aimé. Ne serait-ce que par sa grand-mère et par son parrain.

Mais pour l'heure, le jeune sorcier et le bambin dormaient à poings fermés dans un fauteuil du salon. L'un comme l'autre était épuisé par cette journée harassante.

Attendrie par la scène, Ginny leur apporta une couverture, espérant que son petit ami ne se réveillerait pas avec des courbatures.

* * *

Comment ça, c'est déjà la troisième fois que je parle de Ted ? Et la deuxième d'Harry avec Ted ? Ce n'est pas vrai ! ahah

Bon, vous savez déjà ce que je pense de Ted et d'Harry plus âgé. J'en parle dans cet OS aussi. Du coup, je n'ai pas grand-chose à vous dire, si ce n'est que j'ai voulu faire quelque chose de mignon. Quand j'ai vu le fanart, j'ai pensé que je voulais parler du fait qu'Harry et Ted sont tous les deux orphelins et qu'Harry veut remplir son rôle de parrain auprès de lui. Et quand j'ai commencé à écrire, j'ai été inspirée par les joues et le nez rougis du bambin, je l'ai imaginé malade. Voilà ce que ça donne ahah

Qu'en avez-vous pensé ?

Je clôture donc ici les _Miscellanées en tout genre_. Pour les éventuels reviewers anonymes, pensez à me laisser une adresse mail, à m'envoyer un message sur ma page FB ou plus simple, à vous créer un compte si vous souhaitez une réponse. Sinon, je vous remercie d'avance pour vos reviews auxquelles je ne pourrais répondre, c'est toujours sympa d'avoir vos avis. Et qui sait, peut-être que ça m'inspirera de nouveaux textes. :p

Des bisous !


End file.
